Beyond Pain
by R.G.B.The.Duckie
Summary: Alice and Frank thought they were finally safe after the fall of Voldemort. They thought they could raise their son in peace. But on their way to an important meeting everything changes.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story, I'm simply borrowing them. **

**This is for the Pairing Names Challenge. Mine was **_**Wrecked and on the Rocks**_** I guessed Alice & Frank Longbottom.**

"Do you really think Neville will be okay at your mother's?" Alice asked her husband, apprehensively glancing back at the house they'd just left. Frank chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"He'll be fine," he told her. "You need to stop worrying." Sighing, she rested her head against his shoulder.

It was so hard not to worry; she had been doing it for so long. But she didn't need to any longer. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was gone, it was almost impossible to believe. Everyone had been talking about it for weeks now. How he had gone to Godric's Hallow and killed Lily and James. She suppressed a whimper. She had known the Potter's well; they had been good people. It was awful to think that on the night of his downfall they had been murdered, leaving behind their only son.

It was their son who had been the cause of all the gossip. Apparently, despite the many great wizards You-Know-Who had killed, he had been unable to kill the small child. That Harry, the little boy that had clung onto his mother's leg, had destroyed one of the most powerful wizard's ever. It was all too much to take in. And now Dumbledore had called an emergency Order of the Phoenix meeting. She didn't know what to think. She snuggled into Frank's arm.

"I'll try," she whispered.

A noise, like the soft crunching of leaves, filled the air. She whipped around to look, but saw nothing.

"Did you hear that?" she asked, her voice filled with alarm. Frank patted her lightly on the shoulder.

"I'm sure it was nothing," he said reassuringly. She nodded and slowly turned back around. She had been sure she had heard something. Maybe she was just becoming paranoid. That wasn't such a farfetched thought; she always had been a little bit jumpy. She looked up and Frank and forced what she hoped was a believable smile.

They had only walked another few metres when she heard the noise again. This time it was louder, meaning it was closer. Alice froze, and this time so did Frank.

"That time, I heard it," he whispered. They stood in silence for a moment before their Auror instincts kicked in. Simultaneously, they pulled out their wands and span around, ready to face their attacker. But there was no one there; not a soul.

"That's weird," Alice murmured. "I could have sworn -" she was cut off by someone grabbing hold of her arm. Before she knew what was happening, the person holding on to her was apparating, dragging her along.

Alice had been in many frightening and dangerous situations. But this time it was different. Maybe it was because she usually knowingly went into these situations; she chose to go in and fight. Or maybe it was because everything was meant to be safe. You-Know-Who was gone, things were meant to go back to normal, she wasn't meant to worry anymore. Whatever it was, this time was different and not in a good way.

They appeared in a large empty room. That was the only thing she noticed about her surroundings before she launched into battle. Her training had taught her that if she hesitated, even just for a second, it could be the end of her. She fired spells at the person who had grabbed her. They blocked them easily. She was aware of the woman's crackling laughter as they duelled. From the black mane of hair and the wild look on her face it was easy to tell who it was; Bellatrix Lestrange.

It was then she noticed Frank. He was fighting the two Lestrange brothers, Rodolphus and Rabastan. His forehead crinkled the way it always did when he was deep in concentration. The room was full with streaks of light as the five people dueled heatedly. Alice was starting to believe that they were going to defeat them, despite the fact that they out numbered. She truly thought that they still had a chance. She knew that Frank was a skilled dueller. He always had been, even back a Hogwarts. And she was just as capable as Bellatrix.

"Expelliarmus," a voice called from behind them, shattering any hope they had of escaping unharmed. Alice and Frank's wands flew from their hands into the man standing in the doorway. They turned to look at the person who had disarmed them.

"Barty Crouch Jr," Frank said, his mouth dropping open. "Your father must be so disappointed in you. A Death Eater in the family. I don't know how he stands the shame."

Barty snarled and moved across the room. He pointed his wand at Frank, who moved instinctively towards his wife.

"My father is not your concern," he hissed.

"We believe," Rodolphus said, interrupting him. "That you have information on the Dark Lord's whereabouts. And would much appreciate it if you shared what you know with us." It took a moment for what he had said to sink in.

"We couldn't possibly know where he is." Alice said, breaking the silence. "Have you not heard the news? He is dead."

"Liar!" Bellatrix screamed making her jump. "We know that you know something, and you are going to tell us whether you like it or not. _Crucio!" _

Franks whole body froze as Alice body fell to the floor, her eyes rolling back in her head. She was twitching before she even hit to floor. He found his voice again and let out a long loud scream. Her limbs were bending backwards as her whole body shook. He attempted to run to her, but Rabastan held him back. He struggled against his grip but Rabastan was bigger and stronger then he was. He felt him poke his wand between his shoulder blades, he hissed in his ear, telling him to stop struggling or he would get the same. He stopped struggling and simply stood there watching. His breathing heavy and his heart beating fast. The only sound in the room was her screams. She cried and shrieked in pain, but Bellatrix showed no mercy. He felt so hopeless. All he could do was stand there and watch. He knew the pain she must be experiencing. Like one hundred white hot knives boring into your skin. It was pain beyond pain, like nothing you had ever experienced. It was so excruciating that you would beg for death, just to have the pain stop. That was why they were called unforgivable curses; to do such a thing to another human being was unforgivable. You had to be evil to do such a thing. The use of any of them would send you straight to Askaban.

"Stop," he finally managed to choke out. Tears were prickling his eyes but he blinked them back. You couldn't show weakness in front of these people, and he knew it.

Bellatrix removed the curse, but Alice didn't move from the ground. She turned on him and gave him a wicked grin.

"Changed our mind, have we? Decided to tell us all your little secrets." She walked closer to him. A smirk crossed her face as she flung a kick at Alice, mocking him silently. Frank glared at the woman standing in front of him. Her eyes were wide and crazed. Everyone knew who Bellatrix Lestrange was. When it come to Death Eaters she was right up there with the best of them. Or the worst depending on how you look at it. She was loyal to her master, and would be to the day he died.

"I know nothing," he spat. "And even if I did know something, I'd rather die than be a traitor."

She laughed manically and took a step closer to him.

"You're about to find out, Mr Longbottom," she said, jabbing her wand into his chest. "That some things are worse than death."

**A/N: This is something different to what I usually write. So yay or nay? Opinions and Reviews would be great. Special thanks to xakemii for helping me with this, I don't know what I'd do without you :)**


End file.
